


P.O.S - Marie: Another Day, Another Job

by Hypnofeet, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [110]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A short Persona One Shot featuring multiple Persona characters including Marie from Persona 4, Haru Okumura and Ichiko Ohya from Persona 5.It is another day at the Fantasy Robotics Entertainment Resort where Marie works, narrating a recent battle from a user. Does this scenario sound unusual but familiar?





	P.O.S - Marie: Another Day, Another Job

Another day in the Fantasy Robotics Entertainment Resort as Marie slowly got changed into her outfit. Once she got changed, she stepped forward towards a giant cinema screen surrounded by other smaller screens. She watched a screen replay of a recent battle.  
“The user wanted me, a Mitsuru and a Naoto to help fight a Reaper.” She narrated. “With guidance by Fuuka. Let's see here what their progress was in this dungeon.  
She looked at the map progress and the list of treasures acquired in the adventure. She watched as she saw herself, Mitsuru and Naoto walking through a dungeon. They were all droid replicas of the real beings that could use artificial Persona’s that were identical to the original.  
“Around floor seven, Mitsuru accidentally pierced her chest with her own ice. A new model needs to be sent in the next time the user goes in.” She continued.  
She looked at all the footage of the battle, seeing the remaining two split up to find the Reaper faster. She watched as Naoto came across the Reaper, who was immediately sliced in half by the Reaper. Naoto burst into flames immediately as she watched herself run towards the target.  
“We lost Droid 767-N in area Y-5. Count her as a knocked out party members.” Marie said.  
The Reaper came across Marie who was slowly moving towards her.  
“Does the User want to end the adventure for now and return to the hotel?” Marie questioned.  
In big text on the screen, she saw the word: ‘yes’. Marie nodded as she typed away on one of the screens.  
“Alright, deactivate everything and guide him back to the transport service.” She requested.  
She watched as the reaper and Marie on screen switched off, their heads lowering.  
“Another day at Fantasy Robotics Entertainment Resort.” She sighed.  
She left the room, entering a factory-like room as she walked past long lanes of robots as far as the eye could see. She saw various models of Naoto, Mitsuru, Akihiko and Makoto.  
“Working in this whole place is a strain.” She groaned.

She headed to a nearby bar, sitting down as a bartender handed her a drink. She downed it all in one go, hearing someone sit next to her.  
“Rough day?” The person asked.  
She looked at the figure, seeing it was Haru in the same outfit as her.  
“Oh, Okumura-San.” Marie smiled softly. “Yeah, rough day with all these users playing.”  
“I know what you mean.” Haru sighed. “A lot of malfunctions I have heard from the other workers.”  
“Something is seriously messing with the droid's signals.” Marie said. “They're not fully working together.”  
“Must be the new radio tower they installed to enhance the multiplayer.” Haru replied.  
“Perhaps.” Marie agreed a little.  
Haru was handed a drink and Marie was handed another as they drink.  
“How's work for you?” Marie asked.  
“Building the new mazes can be a pain. I am instructed to make each level different. But after all this time, it is harder to make floors more unique.” Haru answered.  
“It can be difficult, we just have to push through.” Marie said.  
They both sighed as they looked at the bartender, seeing it was Ichiko Ohya.  
“Tell me Ohya, do you still get your signals from long range?” Marie asked.  
“I do.” She replied.  
“Oh dear...” Haru gasped.  
“I'd probably change that soon, you're open for hacking.” Marie explained.  
“Of course, I shall do that.” She nodded.  
They both watched her as she suddenly blinked a few times. Suddenly, Ichiko began to shake.  
“Zzzt...” She shook, her voice stuttering.  
“You should've switched sooner.” Marie sighed. “They're probably gonna run multiple programs at once to humiliate you. Or just make you a broken sex toy.”  
“Oh my!” Haru gasped.  
Ichiko began to shake more violently, her breasts and butt inflating. The other two began to step back as she sparked, giggling and her eyes crossing.  
“I’m so glad I’m not just a droid.” Haru said.  
“Same here.” Marie agreed.  
Ichiko Ohya’s head exploded, collapsing on the floor.  
“Guess drinks are over.” Marie sighed.  
“Yeah, well I should be heading back to work anyways.” Haru smiled.  
“... Meet in the pit tonight for an orgy?” Marie asked.  
“Again?” Haru questioned.  
Marie nodded.  
“... Alright.” Haru blushed.  
Marie grinned at that, chuckling.  
“It may be another day in the Fantasy Robotics Entertainment Resort, but it might end of a positive note after all.” Marie smiled.


End file.
